100 Questions
by SweetMama909
Summary: The girls are ready to find Mr. Right, so they set up a survey for the guys they know. Lucy is the first to find her guy. Who'll she chose? Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Loke, Bickslow, Freed, Sting, Rouge, or Gajeel. T for mild language. The original idea came from LucyXHeartfiliaXFan. But this version was originally from grayXlucyFE, and now it has become a collaboration with me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya People. So some of you may have seen this story before, and you might be thinking, "She stole this from grayXlucyFE," but I didn't.**

**Instead we agreed to do a collaboration where we'd both work together to write this story. So most of the credit goes to grayXlucyFE. Be sure to check out her stories. They are really good and I'm sure you'll like at least 1 or 2 of them. Maybe more!**

**Anyways, this story is on both of our profiles and Chapter one is completely written by her so she takes full credit for this chapter.**

**This seemed like a really good Idea so she decided to make her own 100 questions from Lucy to the boys (And I tagged on). The boys in order will be:**

**Natsu(1), Gray(2), Laxus(3), Loke(4), Bickslow(5), Freed(6), Sting(7), Rouge(8), and Gajeel(9). (note: they might get mix up from side convos)**

**If you have a question you would like to see, ask it in the reviews so we can put it in the next 5 questions.**

**Q1: do I seem weak?**

Natsu: Heck no! You're very strong Lucy. And a great partner!

Happy: Aye!

Gray: Yeah. I'd say you're very strong.

Laxus: To be honest, you're ok. You're not strong, but you're not weak either. Kind of in the middle. You're sure as hell ain't stronger than me or Erza.

Loke: My beautiful Lucy, you are the best celestial sprit mage I've been with. Of course you're strong. Plus you have 10 of the 12 gate keys!

Bickslow: Nah! Your fine, you got some skills I'll tell ya that. Like the way you handled me and freed that day, I gotta say, I've never seen a woman with a kick like that! *sticks tounge out* right babes?

Babes: Kick! Kick!

Freed: I agree with Bickslow. You are a very powerful young lady. Beating Bickslow Twice is something good to have on one's record.

Sting: I dunno. But from what I've seen so far you got some good magic power on your hands. You don't seem scared at many things either. So I'd give you a no.

Rouge: I don't think I've seen you fight many times, Except for at the GMG. You were pretty good, besides the water battle. I'd say you are not weak

Gajeel: Hmmm… I can't say you're weak. You're not the best, but you're enough to pass the test. If you can take a beating from me and not scream like a little girl, you're defiantly not weak on my list.

**With the girls**

Lucy: Wow I'm surprised they all said something good. Really boasts my ego a bit.

Levy: I think lu-chan is very strong!

Lisanna: Of course she is. She's on the strongest team. *smiles*

Erza: Yes, Lucy is very good when it comes to her smarts. A very fast thinker.

**Q2 question for number 5, if we were alone what would you do?**

Bickslow: That's me right? Hmm... dunno what I would do. But what I do know is that my babes and I would show ya a good time. *laughs*

Rouge: Somehow I get a weird feeling from that

Loke: Trust me they won't have any "alone time". *growls*

Sting: Take it easy over there lion boy.

**With the girls**

Evergreen: Bickslow isn't a bad guy.

Mira: Of course he's not.

Lucy: I feel like rouge… something was a little off from his answer. *shrugs* next question.

**Q3 what do you think my favorite color is and why.**

Natsu: *Frowns* is it pink? You got a lot of pink stuff so I'm guessing pink. Plus I'm pink and I'm your favorite.

Sting: How the fuck you know she got a lot of pink shit?

Natsu: I sleep at her house a lot

Gajeel: Then what's the fucking point of this damn survey if she already has a man?

Loke: Who me?

Laxus:*Sigh*

Natsu: I'm not her MAN, I'm her FRIEND, one that just sleeps in her bed a lot.

Gray: Fuck this. I'm answering the question. I think your favorite color is blue. You wear a lot of blue clothes.

Laxus: I dunno, yellow. Ya hair's yellow

Loke: Pink. Simply pink. Girls love pink.

Bickslow: Black. You seem to like your black boots; you wear em a lot

Babes: Black boots! Black boots!

Freed: Your favorite colors follow as pink, blue, and purple. I say pink because everyone gets to pick their fairy tail mark color. And when I asked, mostly everyone said they picked the color because it was their favorite. Blue, because like gray said you wear blue a lot, and purple because I've seen the way you react to purple things.

Everyone but Freed: WHAT THE FUCK MAN!

**With the girls**

Lucy: Freed had it dead on. My favorite colors are pink, blue, and purple. Wow how did he know that?

Evergreen: Freed pays attention to little things like that. About everyone. New or old.

Levy: Wow cool.

**Q4 if we were alone together in bed, what would you do?**

Natsu: Sleep duh!

Gray: idiot, hmm. I would probably go to bed also, but not like flame baka over here. I would give you a slight kiss and tell you good night. Like a gentleman.

Laxus: I'd fuck your brains out.

Loke: I would kiss all over your fragile body *drools like an idiot*

Bickslow: me and my babes would put on a puppet show for ya *laughs*

Babes: a show!

Freed: you like to read like levy right? I do too so I guess we could umm… maybe cuddle and read something.

Sting: what Blondie said

Rouge: would a movie be alright?

Gajeel: what the Blondes said… but better, GiHi.

**With the girls**

Wendy: Laxus-san, Sting-kun, Gajeel-nii O/O *blushes*

Cana: I'll drink to that one!

Lucy: LET ME AT EM! NOW! I PROMISE STING LAXUS AND GAJEEL ARE DEAD!

Erza: I really like what rouge, and freed said. Gray wasn't bad either.

Mira: I curious about that puppet show

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA!

**Q5 do you conceder yourself a good match for me?**

Natsu: what do ya mean? As partners? OF COURSE! Aren't we all ready?

Gray: I swear- me and Lucy… never really thought about it. Yeah… sure… why not?

Laxus: you are sexy as hell… why the fuck am I even thinking. Hell yeah.

Loke: YESH!

Bickslow: You would look funny under my arms.

Freed: I don't know. Maybe not

Sting: *frowns* shit, you're too good for meh. Damn goody- goodies. Go punk and you'll be perfect.

Rouge: no comment

Gajeel: it's already bad I got shrimp to deal with. But you and me walking arm and arm is a direct… FUCK NO. WHAT THE HELL YOU THINKING BUNNY GIRL?

**With the girls**

Lucy: FUCK YOU GAJEEL!

Erza: *sigh*

Evergreen: I agree with freed I'm not too sure about you two. But you and rouge would look cute

Mira and lisanna: *nods in agreement*

Wendy: Sting wants you to go punk?

Levy: *laughs* you should try it!

Lucy: shut up levy! God I can't wait until it's your 100 question time

Levy: *frown*

**Break1( breaks are after every 5 questions, the girls pick two guys to take Lucy out)**

Erza: the guys we pick for the first break are…

Mira: Natsu and rouge *smiles*

Lucy: at least I got one sane person going.

Laxus: *laughs*

Natsu: come on Lucy! Let's go! *pulls her*

Lucy: natsu!

Rouge: how much time do we have?

Lisanna: 30 min each.

Natsu: each?

Wendy: *nods* one at a time.

Gray: I'm guessing to avoid fights

Cana: and so the guy can have one on one time with the lady

Freed: sounds about right.

Natsu: fine! Who goes first?

Rouge: you can go first natsu I don't mind. I'll wait here.

Natsu: KAY! Come on luce!

Lucy: ugh! Natsu!

**Hope you like the first one. The breaks will be in story form. If you have any questions, ask them in the reviews or pm me or grayXlucyFE.**

**And as always Thx For reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

**So, grayXlucyFE and I have collaborated on this story and from our created minds to yours we have made chapter 2. **

**BTW, Don't forget the dates! Each guy will have a chance more than once to sweep Lucy off her feet with a thirty minute date at the end of every five questions. But only two will be picked each time. Right now she's on going a date with Natsu! Rogue will be next. The male with her at the time will get a slight buzz when his thirty minutes are up! So be aware of the buzz! Good luck and have fun!**

**This is just the dates. The Questions are in Part 2! (****Don't forget to go to grayXlucyFE's page and read the story there two! She wrote this chapter and the other chapter!)**

**Enjoy!**

Natsu grabbed Lucy and tugged her out of the guild with a laugh. "Let's go Lucy!" he yelled.

"Natsu slow down! You'll pull my arm off!" she yelled. Cana sat at a table and laughed.

Mira smirked and put down a lacrima on a table. Everyone turned their eyes to her. "Now then" she said "this lacrima is connected to the one Natsu has so there is a flying lacrima following them. "

"Your saying" sting said getting up and walking over towards it "this thing is going to show us the whole date?" Mira nodded. Sting stared at her for a second before he broke into a large grin. "Awesome!" he said taking a seat next to her staring at the screen.

Rogue shook his head and leaned over his partner's shoulder to watch also. The others soon followed suit.

~X~ with Natsu and Lucy

"Natsu really slow down where are you taking me!" Natsu looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"I'm not telling!" Lucy groaned and shook her head

"Well could you at least slowdown"

"No! We won't have enough time to be on a date if I slow down silly!" Lucy gave up, there was no point in arguing with the dragon slayer. He continued running into a forest pulling her behind him. She looked around and questioned if she was safe going on this date with Natsu. What were you going to do in the forest on a date!? Lucy thought over the possible choices until one crossed her mind. She blushed a deep red and shook her head of the thoughts.

Suddenly Natsu stopped and Lucy slammed into his back. "Natsu!" she whined then she noticed they weren't in the forest anymore. They were in a small clearing with a pond sitting in the middle. Natsu turned around and smiled.

"This is it! Happy date!" Lucy raised an eyebrow then started laughing.

"Natsu you don't say 'happy date' like it was some sort of holiday!" he frowned and scratched his head.

"What do you say then?" he said tilting his head to the side a little. Lucy had to admit it was cute, not only was he really innocent but he looked it two with the whole confused look.

She giggled and grabbed his hand 'you say 'Let's go have some fun Lucy!'" Natsu grinned and nodded.

"Let's go have some fun Lucy!" he pulled her to the pond and sat down by the edge. Lucy did the same and looked over to her best friend.

"So what exactly did you bring me here for?" she asked when he didn't do anything but smile out into the water.

He pointed up into the hills just above the water with thousands of trees surrounding it. Sure enough it was the beautiful. Natsu caught it at the right moment during sunset and it looked amazing. Reds oranges, purples, and pinks lit the sky up as the sun waved its last goodbye. Lucy could do nothing but stare.

"I thought maybe you would like the view from here. Me and happy saw it once when we came fishing her that month. I've been wanting to share it with someone so why not my partner in time!"

Lucy giggled again and lightly patted his head. "The expression is partner in crime Natsu" he looked down at his hands with a blush that just pulled at Lucy's heart strings. Cute!

"No, I said it right. Partners in time is for just me and you because we've been a team for a long time. We're always there for each other at the right moment, save each other like a team should. So we're partners in time!" He looked over at her and grinned. "And because we're the perfect team! I want to be Partners with you for as long as I can keep you or as long as you'll let me." Lucy stared at him stunned. That was so sweet it she literately was at a lost of words.

"Natsu" she said not taking her eyes off his deep green ones. He smiled and then wrapped his hands around her into a tight hug.

"I'm serious, Luce, for as long as I can. Maybe even forever!" she felt tears spring in her eyes before she smiled warmly and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Natsu"

~X~ At Guild

Mira squealed and pranced around the guild yelling about pink haired and blonde babies. The others stared at the screen, all thinking the same thing; did they just see Natsu act smooth!?

"No way, this lacrima is messing with us" Laxus said sitting in his seat.

"Agreed" gray said sitting back also. Erza stared at the screen and swatted at them to be quiet.

"It seems the Titania is easily amused" Biskslow teased wiggling his tongue. Freed chuckled softly beside him.

"Natsu may act naïve but it seems he knows more than he's letting on." he said

Loke sat in a corner sulking drawing invisible circles on the floor. Juvia lifted her eye brows at the lion spirit. "Juvia thinks, Leo is broken"

Levy turned around and looked at him. "Eh? Poor loke"

"He'll be fine" Erza said swatting her hand at them to be quiet "loke suck it up, you'll have your turn now everyone quiet I must know what comes next!"

"Yeah, yeah" they groaned

~X~ with Natsu and Lucy

Natsu held her there for a second before sliding his hands down to his legs and lifting her up. Lucy screamed surprised as Natsu stood up and threw her over his shoulder. She waved her hands and threw her legs around.

"Natsu what are you doing! Put me down!" she yelled.

"Hey Lucy, let's play!" Natsu said patting her back.

"What game do you possibly know where I get picked up?"

"This one!" Natsu backed up a little from the pond, then ran and jumped in. Lucy screamed before she was plunged under water. She clung to Natsu as he pushed back up to surface and then laughed. "you alright?" he asked looking down at her tightly clenching his shirt and arm wrapped around his neck.

"Geez Natsu!" she said with a sigh. "Now I'm soaking wet! I still have to go back to the guild you know"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" he said before he laughed nervously.

Lucy smirked "hey, let's play another game" she said. Natsu stopped laugh and looked at her before getting excited.

"Yeah! What's it called!?"

Lucy grinned evilly and pushed his head back under the water. "Revenge!" he surfaced and frowned at her.

"I don't like that game" he pouted.

"Aww cute!" she said laughing. Natsu took the chance and splashed water at her. She splashed some back. And they continued like that for a while.

~X~ at Guild

Mira could stop smiling and babbling about dragon slayer children.

"Never thought I would admit it but Natsu really is a good guy" gray said shaking his head and smiling at the screen before him. "That was cool."

"yeah looks like bunny's having run' Gajeel said smirking. This made loke sulk worst.

Juvia leaned into Lisanna and whispered. "Is it just Juvia, or do Gray-sama and Gajeel-san seem a little jealous?"

Lisanna giggled "mmmhmm!" Juvia frowned.

"GRAY-SAMA! DON"T BE JEALOUS YOU HAVE JUVIA TO HAVE A WATER FIGHT WITH YOU!" she yelled chasing Gray around the guild

"What are you talking about!" he yelled back. The others just shook their heads.

Sting looked around and saw rogue wasn't there anymore. "Oi, where's Rogue?"

Mira pointed to the guild doors to Rogue and Frosch holding a basket. Rogue looked down at Frosch with a smile. "Ready?" he asked. Frosch looked up at him and shook her head.

"Ready!" rogue nodded and pushed the guild doors open.

Sting looked back at Mira. "Where's he going?"

"Natsu's thirty minutes are almost over so now it's his turn. Oh yeah I should send the buzz now!" she walked over to the lacrima they were using as a screen and pressed a button towards the side.

~X~ with Natsu and Lucy

"Wait, wait!" Lucy said waving her hands in surrender with a laugh. "I give up! You win!" Natsu grinned and did a little happy dance

"Oh yeah!" He said shaking his hips. Lucy laughed at him and pushed his chest and made him fall back into the water. She laughed harder as he squirmed around to sit back up straight. Once he got back up he frowned at her. "Oh I'm so going to-" suddenly he started to shake uncontrollably his body looking like he was being electrocuted.

"Natsu!" he fell back into the water and Lucy caught him. Then she frowned realizing what that was. "Some 'sight buzz'" she said rolling her eyes. She shook him a little "Natsu get up, you have to go back to the guild!" his eyes snapped his eyes open and jumped out of her arms

"Oi! Lucy let's do that again!" he said. She looked at him and sighed. But she couldn't help but smile.

Rogue was at the end of the forest with a Frosch. Natsu and Lucy were still soaking wet. By that time it was dark outside the moon was out and stars replaced clouds. Rogue raised an eyebrow. Lucy just waved him off.

"I can fix this" she said. She took out two keys. "Open gate of the maiden Virgo!" the sound of chains came and a bright light appeared. When it cleared Virgo stood with her hands full of clothes.

"For Natsu-san and Princess" she said bowing.

"Thank you Virgo. Now, open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" Cancer stood with his special scissors in hand.

"How may I help you, ebi?"

"Shrimp?" rogue said

Lucy nodded "It's his catch phrase. Cancer can you get something to dry us off?" he nodded and disappeared to only reappear with a huge hair dryer. Natsu looked excited.

"Whoa what's that!?"

"It's my super ultra-mega blast high powered giant hair dryer, ebi" cancer replied

"What's up with long name?" Lucy said sighing.

"I will turn it on" cancer said going for the nob

"Wait, wait! How high are you turning it on!?" Lucy yelled stopping him.

"On eight"

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled

"No!" Lucy said throwing her hands up in an X sign.

"Then seven"

"That's still the same!"

"I'm turning it on"

"Wait! Cancer!" it was too late he turn it on. The wind started to blow and Natsu and Lucy were knocked back from the force.

Rogue stared at the scene with a cautions expression. "That could be a weapon" he said stunned.

Cancer turned to him and nodded. "Ebi!"

The dryer surprisingly dried off Lucy and Natsu fast. After changing Natsu left for the guild and rogue lend Lucy off into town. Rogue led Lucy to what looked like an old building. The inside it was old and looked run down. He led her to the top and opened a door. He let her go first and when she stepped outside she gasped. "oh my, Rogue!"

The scent of rose was everywhere. As she looked around she noticed the candles, the roses on the ground with a blanket below them. There was even rose petals scattered around. Rogue walked over to the blanket and put the basket down. He patted the empty sport next to him for her to sit down with him. She smiled and walked over planting a seat right beside him.

"Rogue this is really sweet. How did you have time to do this?" he looked over to Frosch and smiled.

"I had a little help. And big help she was" Frosch ran over and gave rogue a hug. Lucy couldn't help but smile at how cute that was.

"Well then thank you both" Lucy said. Rogue grabbed the basket and set it in front of them. He took out two container and placed them on top. They were both large and she could smell something sweet. He opened one up and then the other showing Lucy the contents.

In one container were strawberries cut and washed. The other held melted white chocolate. She smiled as rogue motioned for her to try one. She hesitated at first but then grabbed a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate before popping it into her mouth. Rogue watched her reaction turn from shy to delight.

"Rogue, its soo good" she moaned. Rogue chuckled. And eat one himself.

"Glad you approve" he said.

~X~At the guild

"I'm sorry you guys but the lacrima's not working" Mira said as her and levy tied to get it back running again. The guys groaned as they sat back in their seats. A few minutes ago the lacrima shut down for unknown reasons.

"sting, do know what he had planned?" Gajeel said looking over at the other male. Sting shook his head

"I just saw him and Frosch leave with a basket" sting frowned trying to figure out what could he do with a basket.

"Basket?" loke repeated. "A picnic?"

Natsu sat up "aren't you suppose to have those things outside? Like the woods or something?" everyone nodded. "He took Lucy back into town when he came and picked her up from me"

Everyone froze.

"No" sting said shaking his head "don't even think about it, I know what you're all thinking. Rogue wouldn't do that"

"Why was he going to town then?" Cana slurred tipping her barrel to her mouth "I'm guessing to a love hotel" she laughed.

"Stop!" sting said glaring at them. "I said that's not it. That still doesn't explains the basket"

"Maybe he has some _treats_ for her" Laxus said laughing obviously not taking this seriously, but sting was and he didn't want them to think rouge was doing _that_ to her.

He glared at Laxus "no like I said he wouldn't do tha-" the lacrima flashed they could see where the two were at. They saw the roes and the candles then the lacrima went back out again but they could still hear what was being said. There was a voice. It was Lucy she had gasped then said "oh my, rogue" then the lacrima went out again blocking them from hearing anymore.

Cana bust out laughing "see told ya!" she yelled wiggling her eyebrows. Sting froze where he was staring at the lacrima. The other guys leaned in waiting for more.

"no…." sting mumbled "no, no, no, no" the lacrima flashed again and then it shut down but they could hear. Everyone leaned in closer to hear.

"Rogue its soo good!" Lucy's voice

"Glad you approve" rogue's voice. Then the lacrima went off completely. They sat there for a second staring at the screen before loke suddenly got up and charged for the door.

"I'll kill him!" Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel had to hold him back. Sting just sat in a corner and sulked as the life slowly left out of him.

~X~ with rogue and Lucy

They sat there for a second in silence just eating the strawberries before Lucy decided that's not how she wanted to spend the whole thirty minutes. It was nice but she still wanted to get to know rogue. He seemed so sweet.

Then she saw Frosch reach for a strawberry and dip it into the chocolate and blushed a little. "Rogue" she said looking over at him. "Can I hold Frosch?" she asked a small tent of red lining her cheeks. Rogue just stared at her for a moment before he looked down at Frosch.

"Do you mind?" Frosch shook her head and climbed out of rogue's lap and sat in Lucy's. Lucy smiled and hugged the little exceed.

"You're just so cute" she said. Frosch smiled and relaxed into the other woman's arms. Rogue sat stunned. Frosch never tolerated anyone else hugging her like that other than himself and Yukino.

"Lucy if you don't mind, is it alright if you taught me a couple of constellations? I'm a little interested in them and your spirits" Lucy's face lite up and nodded.

"Sure!" the three of them laid side by side and followed Lucy's finger as she connected the stars and pointed out many different constellations. When she finished rogue looked over to her and smiled down at the small ball curled up against her chest.

"Seems she fell asleep" he pointed out. Lucy looked down to see Frosch tucked under her arm and fast asleep. She giggle.

"Aww, she's too cute!" she said planting a soft kiss to the exceed's forehead. "One for papa too!" she said and leaned over pecking rogue on the forehead. His eyes widen and a blush crept onto his face.

"Papa?" he repeated realizing what she said.

"Mmmhmm, Natsu treats happy like his son so I just imagine the other dragon slayers as doing the same. You'd be a good father" Rogue's blush deepened.

"Oh, thank you. Lucy." He looked away and then said. "You wouldn't mind being her mother?"

Lucy's eyes widen "Eh?"

Rogue quickly turned back around to face her and began to explain himself. "w-w-what I m-meant was, if she had a father don't you think she would need a mother and since she liked you so much I was just- I just kind of thought maybe you could fill in that role. I think she would enjoy that"

Frosch started to stir and then she got still again "Frosch thinks so too." She mumbled, squeezed herself closer against lucy. Lucy smiled down at the little exceed and nodded.

"sure I'd love to be her mom"

When rogue and lucy made it back to the guild five minutes early, rogue was slammed into the ground by sting and loke.

"Did you touch her!"loke yelled shaking the dragon slayer by his shirt.

"rooooggguuuueee!" sting whined "please tell me you didn't doooooooo it!"

"Do what!? And no I didn't touch her" the rogue blushed remembering the kiss and lucy agree to be Frosch's mother, which made it look like to loke and sting he was suspicions.

"Liar!" loke yelled shaking him harder. "I'm going to cut you up into tiny pieces and give you to Natsu to burn!"

"roooooogggggguuuuuuuueeeeeee You Diiiiiiiiid!" sting whined.

"Stop it! I did nothing let me go! Lucy help me" rogue called. Sting and loke snapped their heads over to Lucy.

"Ummo" she said. "He didn't do anything really. We just ate some strawberries and talked about the constellations. Ok. So loke leave him alone" loke dropped him and went to pout in the corner more. Sting frowned but looked away.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Thank you Lucy" rogue said standing up.

"Oh my Lucy is that Frosch in your arms?" Mira said walking up to the bundled exceed in her arms.

"Oh yeah, she fell asleep" Frosch started to move a little before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She jumped out of Lucy's arms and turned around. She looked up and saw Lucy and rogue standing together.

"Mama Papa!" she yelled hugging the two of them.

"Crap" the two mumbled together. Loke snapped his head in their direction.

"Mama?" Mira said then a grin slowly spread across her face and she started prancing around the guild chirping about Lucy finally being a mother and how she knew she was going to chose rogue.

Cana stopped drinking and laughed. "See" she said nudging sting "I told yeah!"

Sting joined loke in the corner of pouting.

Lucy and rogue crouched down to Frosch's height. "Frosch don't say that out loud" rogue scolded.

Frosch looked confused. "But I thought Lucy was my mama?"

"I am… just-" Lucy started

"And you two even kissed"

"Kissed!" everyone echoed

"Fro!" Lucy and rogue scolded.

"It was the forehead! Here!" rogue yelled pointed to his forehead where Lucy kissed him

"Just the forehead! It was a thank you!"

'r-right!"

"See" Lucy said walking over to Natsu "just a kiss!" she pecked Natsu on the cheek as an example. "Thank you for the date!"

"And Lucy is just Frosch's mother because fro likes her and wants her to be! We're not dating or anything. Just because I like her that do-" rogue paused when he realized what he just said. "Wait!"

"Rogue you have a crush!" sting yelled excited and stopped sulking. "Oh the teasing I'll do!"

"Lucy stay away from him!" loke yelled.

Rogue and Lucy looked at each other and sighed. What did they just get themselves into?

**This is the end of the dates!**

**Proceed onto Part2! ^^ thx**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**If you have any questions PM me or grayXlucyFE or review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Here is Part 2 of chapter 2! Don't forget to go to grayXlucyFE's page and read the story there two! She wrote this chapter and the last one.**

Mira: well now that the dates are over, back to the questions!

**Question 6: what was your First Impression of me?**

Natsu: You were a crazy girl that talked too much. But you were fun to hang around.

Gray: some cute chick Natsu picked up and was stupid for letting Natsu Pick her. But after the s-class mission mix up I started to warm up to you.

Loke: I was scared of you first, but now I would do anything for you.

Laxus: a dumb blonde but you're alright now.

Freed: A young lady with lots of spirit and power.

Bickslow: A hot Cosplayer, with a mean kick

Sting: A dumb fairy, But after you're fight with the weird hair girl I could see that you weren't someone to mess around with.

Rogue: I'm not sure. You were interesting.

Sting: yeah but she's Frosch's mother!

Gajeel: the typical Stupid rich Girl. But you're pretty ok bunny. Especially in the bunny outfit. *wink*

**With the girls**

Evergreen: almost all of them thought you were going to be the dumb blonde type! *laughs*

Levy: Lu-chan is the opposite of stupid.

Lucy: *sulks in corner like loke did*

**Question 7: would you cheat/dump me if you had chance with someone better. (Example: A model)**

Natsu: Can a Model be a really cool partner, no. Only Lucy!

Gray: No, I stay with one person so I wouldn't cheat. I wouldn't dump you either. All of the models these days are stupid anyway. Pretty but dumb.

Mira: *Cries*

Gray: Oh but not you Mira! Your both Beautiful and Smart! Don't cry!

Juvia: New Love Rival!

Laxus: how many times is he going to make her cry?

Sting: this happens a lot?

Bickslow: it happen once before over the same comment.

Loke: No if I was ever granted the chance to have you as my girlfriend. I wouldn't even look at other women.

Gray: like to see that happen

Loke: I'm Serious!

Laxus: no, I'm like Gray. I'm a one woman kind of guy.

Freed: No, to be honest you could be a model yourself Lucy.

Bickslow: No

Sting: I don't think so.

Natsu: Uhhhhh he said _think_!

Sting: -_-

Rogue: No that would be very rude.

Sting: that's right you shouldn't cheat on Frosch's mother

Rogue: shut up sting.

Gajeel: Maybe

Loke: I'll kill him!

Gray and Natsu: *holds Loke back*

**With the Girls**

Erza: why don't we get rid of Gajeel?

Levy: I think he's being mean on purpose.

Lucy: at least the rest of them we're sweet.

Lisanna: no Cheaters in this guild... or Sabertooth….i think.

**Question 8: What song do you think represents a song the two off us? (Sorry for some OOC-ness)**

Natsu: Team, Lorde! Duh!

Gray: you only said that because of the name.

Natsu: No I didn't Ice princess! Fine…. Zero Varsity Fanclub

Gray: Perfect two?

Loke: My Number One, Dream Evil? No?

Laxus: Lemme See, Usher *smirk*

Freed: Love Like Woe…*blushes*

Bickslow: OMG, usher it's got Lucy written all over it *wiggles tongue*

Sting: *Grins* Give it 2 U Robin Thicke

Rogue:….. Clarity….maybe *hides Blush*

Sting: Uhhhhh Roguey has a crush on Fro's mother!

Rogue: s-s-Shut up

Gajeel: Talk dirty *laughs*

Laxus, sting and Gajeel: *high Fives*

**With the girls**

Lucy: I'm scared. I'll be raped by the end of this I just know it!

Erza: I shall protect you! *requips to Heavenly wheels armor*

Lucy: I WAS KINDING!

Erza: oh. *pouts* I wanted to make a Laxus, sting and Gajeel barbecue with my Flame Empress Armor.

Evergreen and levy: scary

**Question 9:****If I got into an accident and became paralyzed, would you take care of me?**

Natsu: Lucy! Are you Ok! LUCY! Lucy you can't be paralyzed! You're my partner and if you're in the infirmary all the time it won't be fun to go to your apartment get you're cooking and sleep in your bed! *pouts in corner*

Bickslow: can everybody please stay out the corner please?

Gray: Of Course I would take care of you Lucy. You don't even need to ask.

Loke: Speck no more! I shall paralyze myself to with you!

Laxus: they you can't take care of her.

Freed: any you wouldn't be able to go to the spirit world.

Sting: he's a little clingy huh?

Rogue: clingy is an understatement. More like annoying to the core.

Loke: *pouts with Natsu* why are they so mean?

Natsu: *whimpers* Luuuucccccy

Bickslow: you know what forget it. -_-

Laxus: I guess I could take care of you, Blondie. It might be a pain in the butt though

Freed: It would be an honor to take care of you. If Laxus finds it ok with me spending my free time with you that is.

Bickslow: If I were to take care of you, you wouldn't even mind that you're paralyzed *sticks tongue out and wiggles eyebrows*

Sting: I guess. I don't know

Rogue: sure I won't mind

Sting: because she's your crush!

Rogue: Shut up Sting.

Gajeel: What the heck bunny!? Your plan on getting paralyzed soon!?

**With the Girls**

Lucy: add Bickslow to attempt rape list

Evergreen: …

Erza: AYE! Bickslow Barbecue!

Wendy: I don't get it

Cana: when you're older you'll understand.

**Question 10:****who do you think is the most competition in this test? Why?**

Natsu: hmmmm loke because he is your precious spirit.

Gray: Rogue he seems to like you a lot now.

Rogue: *blushes*

Sting: look he's blushing!

Loke: Natsu, everyone thinks you two will hook up.

Laxus: Laxus, because he is sexy and You can't keep your eyes off him and soon your hands.

Freed: Natsu, you two are really close.

Bickslow: Gray. Even though Juvia would kill you and maybe me for saying.

Sting: Natsu-san, since he sleeps in your bed

Rogue: Laxus maybe? Probably Natsu.

Sting: Fro's gonna get a new daddy!

Rogue: Sting shut up!

Gajeel: No one

**With the girls**

Levy: someone has big ego

Lisanna: Gajeel and Laxus

Lucy and Cana: mmmhmm

Evergreen: sting really is pushing the whole mother complex thing.

Erza: shall I cook him extra crispy?

Juvia: of course Juvia will kill love rival and Bickslow!

Lucy: I didn't do anything!

**Date 2**

Mira: the two who will go with Lucy on date in the morning are

Cana: Laxus, and… Gajeel

Laxus: *smirks at Lucy*

Gajeel: Gihi

Lucy: I won't survive.

Juvia: *laughs evilly*

Lisanna: good luck!

Freed: Laxus won't let her survive

Evergreen and Bickslow: nope!

Loke: *sulks in corner* when will it be my turn!?

Gray: *pats his back*

Laxus and Gajeel: *grabs one of Lucy's arms*

Laxus: ready for this Blondie?

Gajeel: come one bunny

Sting: you better hurry Rogue they're gonna still your crush away from you!

Rogue: I am so going to kill you when we get home tonight

Lucy: Help me!

**This is the end of chapter 2. Look out for chapter 3 part one soon!**

**If there a question you want to see ask in the reviews or pm us GrayxlucyFe and SweetMama909.**

**As always thx for reading!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1

**So here's the date with Laxus and Gajeel! Remember to check it out on grayXlucyFE's profile, too. She's the one who created this story in the first place.**

**Also, if you have any questions you'd like to ask for the guys just review them or PM grayXlucyFE or SweetMama909.**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

"All right, Blondie. Ready for the best time of your life?" Laxus said with a slightly naughty look in his grey colored eyes.

Lucy shared no response, as Laxus decided to answer for her on her behalf. "Of course you are."

He began to drag the celestial mage's body out through the doors of Fairy Tail as she had the smallest glint of fear shimmering in her big brown eyes.

"Ha." Cana gave a quiet scoff seeing the blonde being pulled out of the guild be the masculine dragon slayer while she choked down the remaining beer in her glass.

Cana raised the empty bottle in the air and waved it towards Mira. "Hit me with another." The card magic mage demanded.

The bar waitress nodded her head as she went behind the wooden counter to fetch another alcoholic beverage for Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

As Mira brought the drink back to Cana, Gray asked, "Where's the lacrima?"

When the ice mage brought this up, everyone decided to mutter words to each other like, "I'll bet they're gonna get it on tonight," or "You know, at least we get a free porno scene."

The long haired female raised her index finger up in the air and said in a motherly tone, "Now, now everyone. We must respect their privacy."

Everyone groaned and Bixlow started to speak up. "Come on. You're the one who started the lacrima thing in the first place. And you love to look at people's romance sparks as they fly off their heads."

Freed in his usual calm voice butted in too. "I'm pretty sure Laxus would appreciate it if you didn't spy on his date."

Soon after, the requip mage wanted to share her thoughts on the situation. "I'm pretty sure Laxus would love to show everyone that he could easily get Lucy, but we all know that Lucy isn't the type of girl who just falls into the arms of a man. Anyways, I think that we should use the lacrima."

Freed began to protest, that is until Erza shot deadly daggers Freed's way and he decided to make a wise choice by backing down.

Mira sighed, but soon perked up after realizing she'd get to spy on Lucy and Laxus's exciting date as her romantic mood switch turns back on.

"Hurry up, Mira. I want to see what that jerk wad's gonna do for their date. I bet mine was a lot better." Natsu said impatiently. "I don't want to miss anything." He added eagerly.

"Natsu. Sit down." Erza glared back at Natsu and he just gave a little whimper and returned back to his seat.

"Yay. It's all hooked up. Now everybody hush." From all the excitement, Mira was hopping up and down like bunny squealing with joy.

**With Laxus and Lucy**

"Where are we going, Laxus?" The 2 mages stood side by side as they walked through the streets.

"We," Laxus started, pausing for a little dramatic effect, "are gonna go bowling."

Lucy was a little shocked to not hear Laxus suggest something a little more... dirty from that naughty glint in his eyes earlier.

It seems that the dragon slayer noticed how surprised the key holder was because it was obvious from how her eyes got slightly bigger and how her mouth opened a little.

"What?" Laxus asked with a innocent voice, trying to sound clueless.

"N-Nothing. I just thought you would choose something a little more different." Lucy stuttered with a voice of uncertainty. "Are you sure we're gonna go bowling?"

The chocolate eyed girl asked to make sure that the blonde haired man wasn't lying to her and was actually planning on taking her to a strip club or something.

"No. I'm delirious right now and I'm gonna take us to rob a bank so that we can be put in jail and our inmates will make us scrub their blackened feet with out tooth brushes." Laxus said in a sarcastic tone that mad Lucy want to strangle him.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the bowling ally." Lucy stomped off before Laxus called out to her. "Yo, Blondie."

Lucy growled and turned her head back the the lightning dragon slayer and asked in a very annoyed tone of hers. "What?"

Laxus pointed to direction of their destination and said, "The ally's this way."

The blonde crossed her arms and tilted her head down as she walked past Laxus to the correct way of the ally.

**At the Guild**

"Wow," said Natsu dumbfounded.

"Aye," agreed Happy.

"I'm surprised. You'd think he'd pick something bold." Gajeel stated.

"Well, he's Laxus. He's unpredictable." Freed said as he crossed his arms, being proud of his fellow guildmate.

**With Laxus and Lucy**

The 2 blondes continued their walk to the destination of their date in utter silence.

"Sorry." Muttered Lucy as they began to approach the huge building.

Laxus being Laxus, wanted to irritate her even more by saying, "Excuse me, what was that?"

"Sorry." The celestial mage uttered again a little louder, not knowing that the grey eyed guy was just wanting to annoy her until she was way above boiling point.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear that." The male smirked as he cupped his ear, gesturing that he couldn't hear her.

"I said that I was sorry." Lucy shouted getting flustered.

"Sorry for what?" Laxus said innocently with his fingers intertwined behind his back like a little kid asking for something.

"For stomping away when you were being sarcastic. Now stop being such a jerk before I walk out of this date." Lucy said with her lips being puckered out as she pouted.

Laxus smirked as he accomplished his mission of getting the girl irritated and he praised his own achievement.

They both continued to walk as the sun began to set and after a few minutes they were standing in front of the entrance of the building.

Laxus opened the door and past through, and in Lucy's mind she thought he'd at least do the smallest of a gentleman gesture, but as she walked through the entrance, the door came crashing into her nose.

The female gave a loud yelp as she pushed the door back open and help her nose. "Ow!"

"Damn, you yell loud." Laxus said as he covered his ears.

And Lucy shot back, "Well maybe if you held the door open you wouldn't have to hear me screech."

The key holder only heard a scoff in return before the dragon slayer turned and headed towards the counter to get some shoes.

Lucy glared at him from behind and thought '_Best date ever_', but she follows him anyway.

When Lucy catches up to the dragon slayer she hears him tell the dude at the counter his foor size, "Man, you have gigantic feet."

"Well, that just makes it easier to smash things I don't like. What about you?" Laxus asks while the guy behind the counter is patiently waiting for Lucy's reply.

"What about me?" She says truly oblivious to his question.

The dragon slayer gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Your feet, Blondie. What else?"

"7." Lucy told the nice man. He nodded his head and went to the back to get the 2 their shoes.

"And you said I have big feet." Laxus said quietly.

Antagonized, Lucy says, "I don't have big feet."

"Really? A 7 in women's isn't big to you?"

"No, it's not. You have bigger feet than me. It's like from the ankles down, you're the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk."

"Yeah, well I'm a guy, so it's normal for us to have giant feet, but for girls it's a lot different."

"Yeah, well guess what? In womens, they have larger sizes, so that means that there are other girls out there who have even bigger feet than me, so don't go saying that I have big feet when there are others who look like they cut off Bigfoot's feet off and sewed it back onto their ankles."

"Oh really?! Were you the one who did that?! I thought I saw hair coming out from your shoes. You should really shave that if you want to fit in, you know?"

"Oh, do you really wanna go there?!"

"Hit me with your best shot, baby."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Right before Lucy had the chance to pop one in the gut of Laxus's tone abbs, she's interrupted by someone's hysterical laughing.

"Hahaha!" They both turn their heads to see that the dude who was behind the counter is holding 2 pairs of shoes along with a enormous smile crossed his face.

The blondes glanced at each other with a confused look then returned their gazes back to the giggling dude. "What," they both asked in unison.

After the guy settled down with tears streaming down his face, "You guys are hilarious. You're like one of those married couples who are in their mid twenties and when they fight it ends up with them having angry sex. Like you!" He exclaims.

With the last couple of words, Lucy becomes beet red and Laxus just chuckles with his arms crossed in amusement as he watches the female turn into a deeper shade of red with every second.

"W-We're not a couple! And we certainly aren't gonna have a-angry s-s-sex!" Lucy exclaims.

Suddenly Laxus is by her side hanging an arm over her shoulders. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

He chuckles and takes the shoes from the guy as he also snickers. "Lane 23. Now don't go making out either. There's children here." He says as he laughs hysterically.

"What about the money? How much is it?" Lucy asks, getting out her pocket book, knowing that Laxus wouldn't be a gentleman enough to pay the bill himself.

"No worries. For love birds like you, it's free, but if you're gonna order food or something you'll have to pay for that. Anyways, enjoy your night, but not too much if you know what I mean." He wiggles his bushy eyebrows at Lucy and she shudders in return.

It looks like 2 hairy caterpillars glued to his pale face. Laxus keeps his brawny arms secured around Lucy's small shoulders and leads her to their lane.

"How much time do we have left?" Laxus asks as they continue their way to the lane.

"Around 20 minutes." The blonde answers.

"Shit. We need to hurry up. Let's go." The dragon slayer starts to zoom his way to their part of the large room and once they get there, they slip their feet into their shoes, and jump up, ready for action.

The grey eyed man picks up his bowling ball and gets in his stance and right before he throws the ball he says, "Blondie, just so you know, I'm a hella good bowler."

From behind him, he hears a scoff. "Pff. Oh please. A monkey is probably better than you."

"So you're saying you're better than me?" Laxus says smirking as he readies himself for his throw.

"I'm not saying I'm a monkey, but yes. I probably am better than you." Lucy says, arms crossed.

"Really? Then let's make this interesting. If I win, I get to make out with you for at least 10 seconds, but if you win then you get to make me kiss someone for 5 seconds. And just for kicks, who ever loses also has to buy dinner." The brown eyed girl is hesitant st first, but then nods her head and stick out her hand to make the bet official.

Laxus extends his hand and before they can shake, Lucy stops him. "Both hands in front, so I can make sure you're not crossing your fingers."

"Do you really think I'm that childish?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Laxus raised his hand and began to wave it in Lucy's face as he violently shook her small hand.

Once they released each other from their tight grip, Laxus returned to his bowling position and started to do a few practice shots.

When he finally actually let go of the ball it went dead straight until it slowly started to roll off to the left by the slightest bit.

"Crap!" Laxus exclaimed as the sphere made contact with the pins, all of them fell down except one. The far left one.

"Damn it! I could've got that. The stupid ball was probably lop-sided or something." The dragon slayer started to make excuses as he couldn't believe that he was defeated by one pin.

"Laxus, watch your language. There're kids everywhere." The celestial mage scolded him for all his cussing, but at the end she added, sarcastically, "Sure. The ball was 'lop-sided' ".

The many blonde just scowled and picked up the ball from the return and practiced for his next shot, determined to hit the last remaining pin that was standing in between him and his victory.

Soon he finally released it and it went directly to the pin and BAM. It hit it, causing Laxus to to get a spare.

"That's how it's done." Laxus bragged as Lucy rolled her eyes and stepped up for her turn.

"Yeah, but don't forget you got a SPARE." Lucy especially put emphasis on the last word that left her mouth, then she began to find her ball.

Picking up various heavy balls, the brown eyed female found the right one for her and she got into her position.

"Watch and learn how a real pro does it." Lucy grinned at seeing Laxus's scowl and began to throw the ball where she targeted it.

To Laxus's surprise it hit the center pin, making all of the pins to fall down perfectly. Lucy looks back at him and gives him a subtle bow of pleasure.

"You got lucky."

"No. I have skill." The girl smirked and walked back to her chair with satisfaction written all over her face.

The competition went on for the next 10 minutes as they hurried to get through the bowling so that they could eat.

With each other getting the usual spares and strikes. Both of the mages got at least 1 turkey and they were both filled with delight. That is until their 'friendly' competition ended and it was time to see the results.

"Are you ready to find out that you lost?" Laxus said with confidence.

"No, because I didn't lose." Lucy said with a hand on her sculpted hip.

They both walked over to the machine and looked at each of their points and...

"WHAT?! I LOST! IMPOSSIBLE!" Laxus yelled drawing attention over to the 2 blondes.

"Heh. Well, you better whip out your cash. I'm about to order dinner for a family of 20." The celestial mage gave an evil giggle as she sat down at her seat, looking over the menu.

The grey eyed man slipped off his bowling shoes as the celestial mage did the same and they slipped their regular shoes back on.

The dragon slayer groaned as he walked over to the table and sat in the other chair.

Once he sat, Lucy put the menu down and started to talk. "So which girl should you kiss? Hmm, so many choices. There's Miss. Eating Her Own Boogers over there, Ms. Over A Hundred Years Old, Miss. Stuffing Her Face With Toilet Paper. Hmm. Which one do you want?"

"Stop right there, Blondie. I ain't kissing any of the McUglies here."

"Too bad. We shook on it and that makes it official."

"We'll talk about it later. Just order."

"Love to." The corner of Lucy's mouth curved up into an evil grin and called a waiter over in the loud bowling ally.

"Hi, what can I get for you 2?" The waiter asked in a polite voice.

"We will have 6 orders of chicken wings; 2 non-spicy, 2 mild, and 2 flaming hot, along with a caesar salad, 3 hot dogs, 4 orders of large fries; extra salty, a small pizza with anchovies, 2 hot dogs, 1 medium sized steak, 3 tacos, 3 orders of lasagna, 4 chicken alfredos, 5 burritos, 6 orders of California rolls with no wasabi, 2 pepsis, and last but not least, a large chocolate cake." Lucy requested while handing the menu to the waiter who had a dumbfounded expression.

"Um, are you guys here with friends and family?" The guy asked shocked.

"No, just us 2." The key holder replied happily.

"Oh. Well, what size and which chocolate cake?" The nice man asked, trying too not let his surprised voice show through.

Lucy wasted no time trying to think as she responded, "The biggest size you have and the most expensive cake you serve."

The man continued to be wide eyed as he left ti go to the kitchen with his jaw scraping against the floor.

"You just wanna make me go broke."

"I might just be really hungry."

"So you're a pig."

"Shut up."

"Ha."

"You won't be laughing for long when you're exchanging spit with Grandma over there."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and rotated his head until his eyes landed on the most hideous woman he'd ever seen.

Her skin looked like wrinkled leather, and she looked so bony she could pass off as a skeleton, and her hair was so thin and short you'd think she was dying.

"Her skin looks so dry and crinkled I don't think she even has any saliva left, Blondie." Laxus states with a chuckle dying to come out.

"That's so mean... but it's actually kind of true, I guess." Lucy said quietly, not wanting to say that the dragon slayer was kinda right.

A couple of minutes pass by and the feast comes out. When the waiters lay the food down, the bill is presented. "60,000J! You have to be fucking kidding me!"

Hearing Laxus scream like that Made Lucy smirk as she started to pick up a wing off of the plate.

"Blondie, I am not paying for this." Laxus hissed.

"You have to. If you don't then you'll be breaking our bet. Now, pay the nice man and don't forget the tip." Lucy said sweetly.

Laxus growled as he took out his wallet and slammed the cash into the guy's mushy chest. "You might wanna put down the potato chips and pick up some weights."

The waiter left a little depressed and Lucy was too busy digging into the delicious food that she didn't notice him leave with a tear watering up in his right eye.

The dragon slayer looked at all the food and sighed before he began to sink his teeth into a bowl of chicken Alfredo.

With a mouthful of extra salty fries, Lucy asked, "Did you decide who you're gonna kiss yet?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Laxus said as he shoveled a forkful of lasagna in his mouth.

"Really? Who?" The blonde questioned as she gulped down the remaining part of her corn dog.

"You." Laxus stated.

Lucy begins to choke a little as the chucks of hot dog is rolling down her throat. *Cough* *Cough*

"What are you talking about? I won. And you had both your hands in front of me, so you couldn't have crossed your fingers." Lucy exclaimed as she took another bite from her 2nd chicken wing.

"Since you were such an idiot for not feeling it at first, I'll tell ya. When I waved my hand in your face, I crossed my fingers as I shook your hand, so you wouldn't notice. Pretty smart, huh?" Inside Laxus's messed up mind, he praised his job well done and continued to swallow down his food.

"I could've thought of that. Anyways, if you crossed you fingers in the first place, why did you pay for dinner?" The brown-eyed mage asked, taking a sip from her pepsi.

"A guy can't be a gentlemen every once in a while?" Laxus asked in a bitter tone.

"Well, of course you can be gentleman. It doesn't hurt, but I am not gonna make out with you." Lucy quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth as she stood up from her seat and started to walk away.

The dragon slayer pushed his chair back as he rushed for the girl and grabbed her wrist.

"One kiss is all I'm asking for. I'm not even requesting any tongue action, although it would be nice." The grey eyed mage pleaded with drooping eyes.

"In your sappy little dreams, but I guess I can give you a grandma peck. You have a little barbecue sauce on your lips anyway."

Lucy slowly places her small, fragile hands on Laxus's big, brawny shoulders and gets on her tippy toes to try to match her height to the tall dragon slayer's. She doesn't get far, as she tilts his head down and gives him a small meaningless peck on the mouth.

"You kiss like a 102 year old grandmother who has a crooked mouth disorder or something." Laxus stated with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"That's what I was going for." Lucy smirked and grabbed Laxus's giant hand. "Come on. Our 30 minutes are almost up. That was a fun date, by the way. Thanks a ton for it. I love beating guys at competitions."

The blonde female gave a cute giggle as she pulled the dragon slayer out of the building back to the Fairy Tail guild.

**Back at the Guild**

"Aww! That was so adorable! They make a cute couple!" Mira exclaimed with hearts fluttering all around her.

All the guys in the guild growled and Gajeel hissed, "Pfft. A bowling date? How lame."

"What are you gonna do?" Gray asked as he crossed his legs.

All eyes went on the iron slayer as he answered, "Something different. And by different I mean better ."

Suddenly, a BAM came to ear as Lucy slammed the door open. "Sorry. Were we late?"

"Just a couple of minutes. But that means you 2 just had fun. Heeheehee." The takeover mage giggled as she walked behind the counter.

"Yeah, well. It's my turn, so hand her over." The dragon slayer forcefully pulled the key holder and she yelled, "Hey! I'm not an object you know! I can feel things."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Gajeel slipped his arms around Lucy's revealed thighs and began to lift her high up in the air and threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

**With Gajeel and Lucy**

The celestial mage started to violently hit his back and she began to squirm all over the place by throwing her legs in all directions and she made high pitched screams that made your ear drums want to burst.

Soon the blonde yelled out, "Ahh! Gajeel, you asshole! Put me down!" Said the female as she continued to slam her small fists into the iron eating male.

"If I drop you, you better shut up."

"I will. Just let me go."

As the 2 walked out the doors, the dragon slayer released the short girl from his grasp and she came crashing on the floor.

"Oww. Did you have to drop me?!" Lucy shouted furiously as she gently rubbed her temples with her thumb.

All the dragon slayer did was smirk and continue to walk.

"You know, you and Laxus aren't that different when it comes to a date. You both started it horribly." Lucy said as she jogged a little to pick up her pace in order to catch up with the fast walker.

"Oh please. Me and that artificial flavoring are completely different." Gajeel said, trying to prove that he and the lightning dragon slayer were totally different.

"Not really." The blonde stated.

"Want a bet?" Asked the iron eater.

"Bring it." The celestial mage smirked and crossed her arms as she strolled down the street.

"All right. First of all, he's a fake."

"Second of all, he's still a dragon slayer."

"He's blonde."

"You both still have hair."

"My hair is long, his hair is short."

"You could cut your hair, and he can grow out his hair."

"I have an exceed."

"He could get one. Look, as much as I'd love to prove you wrong, and trust me I could, this is our date, so let's focus on us." Lucy smiled at Gajeel with a slightly rosy pink being painted onto her pale cheeks as she glanced back down at her feet and played with her skinny fingers.

"What? You want to focus only on me? Okay, but just so you know, I don't want to be tied down to only 1 girl. You might need to please me more if you want me all to yourself." Gajeel smirked and tried to slip an arm around Lucy's waist.

The celestial mage quickly stepped away, so that his arm couldn't even make the smallest amount of contact with the surface of her clothes and she said, "Like I'd ever do something like that. Keep you grubby hands off of me."

The dragon slayer scoffed and uttered, "Don't act like you didn't want that to happen."

A scowl escaped Lucy's pinky lips and she growled, "Where are we going?" The blonde hissed as she tried to keep her anger down.

"The movies." Gajeel proudly declared.

**Back at the Guild**

All the mages back at Fairy Tail had either jaw dropped, eyebrows raised, a crinkled forehead, or even all 3 of them together.

"THE MOVIES?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"What is up with the dragon slayers? Aren't they supposed to be perverts?" Gray inquired.

"Says the one who's constantly stripping, Ice Princess." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"What'd you call me?!" The ice mage screamed.

Out of the blue, the fighting mages heard the all-too-familiar grunt of annoyance from you truly, Erza Scarlet.

The 2 wrestlers yelped for help and distanced their selves away from the red head, Titania.

"Seriously, the movies? My babies and I could come up with a puppet show 10x better than that. Right, babies?" Bixlow commented, full of confidence.

"Puppet show. Puppet show." The hovering dolls repeated in a auto toned like vice.

**With Gajeel and Lucy**

"The movies? Yay! There's this movie that I've been dying to see." Lucy exclaimed excitedly as she hopped up and down with all the happiness building inside of her.

"What is it?" Gajeel questioned with an irritated look from all of the key holder's cheerful squeals.

"The Fault in Our Stars." The blonde shrieked with joy as she waved her hands frantically to try to calm herself down.

Right after the girl told the dragon slayer her request, a look of disgust over came his face.

"Hell no, bunny. I ain't watching any chick flick." The dragon slayer pretended to gag while he slumped his way to the theater.

"Come on. It's really good. It's about this cancer patient who falls in l-." Lucy's cut off when the iron eater interrupts her.

"If you say that they fall in love I will put in iron pillar through my own face. We're gonna go see 22 Jump Street." Gajeel smirks to himself as he saunters through the park.

Not wanting to argue, Lucy just decides to go with the movie she didn't really want to see. "Okay, I guess we can see that. It might be interesting."

Shocked to hear that the little blonde wasn't showing any sign of starting a feud, Gajeel spoke up, "Okay. We need to hurry."

They both picked up their pace to a speed and after a couple of minutes, they finally arrived at the cinema.

Once they got to their destination, they took 1 or 2 minutes to recover from their long exercise, and when they finished, Gajeel stood up and went over to the entrance of the building.

The iron dragon slayer pushed the door open with the celestial mage right behind him. As they walked in, a long line comes to eye, like a line you'd see at a carnival to ride a roller coaster.

"Oh shit. It's gonna take forever to get through this fucking line." The red eyed man complained.

"No it won't. If your as beautiful as me, you can be first in any line." Lucy gave her hair a few flips, ate an orange tic-tac to freshen her breath, lowered her tank top to show a little more cleavage, then stretched out her arms, and she was now ready to make the guy at the ticket booth get a nose bleed.

That is until they discovered the person at the ticket booth was a girl. "Yeah, Bunny. Flirt with her and see if she'll let us be first." Gajeel said, rolling his eyes.

The girl at the booth wore slashed black tights, leather cropped tank showing her belly button, and a matching leather skirt that was a little shorter that Lucy's average wear. Her hair was a bright neon green that could blind you for life and you could see that she had a tattoo of a raven's wing framing her right eye.

"You never know. She might be a lesbian." The blonde tried her best to get a little of her hopes up as she approached the gothic looking greenette.

"I'd love to see that." He winks and flashes her a naughty look.

"Um, excuse me." Lucy hesitantly tapped the lady's shoulder and she turns to her with a look of repugnance.

The hey holder tried her best to look flattering as she pushed her hair away from her shoulders and pushed out her chest.

"Sorry, but this is a slut free zone." The girls scoffs and returns to her phone.

"I'm not a slut. And you should watch your tone. It's really rude." The celestial mage held her head up high as she replied back to the brunette.

"First of all, you look like a freaking whore and second of all, you're not my mom. I can say and do whatever I want." The snobby employee stuck up a certain finger at Lucy and stuck her tongue out.

Gajeel tried smother a chuckle, but you could still see his shoulders shake while he tried to hold in his laughter.

The key keeper groaned and pleaded for Gajeel's help. "Gajeel, back me up over here."

The iron eater finally let his giggles rip. "Hahaha! Fine. Yo!"

The dragon slayer called over the greenette and something about her just lit up like a christmas tree once her eyes landed on the brawny man.

"Oh, hi." Looking at the blushing teen, the key holder scoffed. Deep in her gut, she knew that the gothic girl was obviously trying to get her hands all over her date.

Glaring at her with a piercing gaze, the employee began to flirtatiously twirl her chemically damaged hair, and that just made Lucy want to hold her down and stomp on her face with high heels on.

Not noticing it earlier, the girl actually looked absolutely revolting. The brat had and not-so-faded scars all over her face from piercings gone wrong. Her body wasn't so attractive either as it looked as if she starved herself to become skinny and turned anorexic.

It seemed that the red-eyed guy seemed to notice to and as she lunged herself at him he cleared his throat loudly to catch the blonde's attention as he dodged the women's skeletal form.

"Oh. Playing hard to get, no aren't we? I like that." Giggled the horrid looking female.

The greenette slowly started to step into Gajeel's personal space and stroke his chest, looking at it lustfully.

'Help me,' mouthed the dragon slayer.

Taking a few moments to let her rage sink in, she bolted straight up to the bitchy wretch.

Clearing her throat first to catch the lady's attention, she roughly grasped her bony shoulder and whipped her around.

"Excuse me, but that's my date your trying to flirt with." The blonde said with her most menacing gaze she could create.

A sneer escaped the girl's nasty brown-stained lips and she replied in a sour voice, "Your his date. Please, I've seen rapid dogs with rabies better looking than you."

Lucy squinted at her rival and retorted, "Look, maybe if you weren't so flat-chested you could get a guy, but for right now this one's mine, so go find yourself one who could appreciate having a skeleton that was raised from the dead as their girlfriend."

**Back at the Guild**

"Woo! You go Lucy!" Cheered a smiling Natsu.

"Now you know how it feels to have a love rival like Juvia." The water mage proclaimed.

"What?! She's fighting for that dickhead who eats nails?! Unbelievable." A certain lightening dragon slayer complained.

"I guess we know who has a the upper hand now." Squealed a mage who's favorite hobby is matchmaking.

"Don't worry, Laxus. At least she kissed you." Lisanna gently smiled, trying to get the blonde to lighten up.

"It was a grandma peck. He shouldn't be happy 'bout that." Sting said.

**With Gajeel and Lucy**

A scowl came out of the gothic girl's mouth and she stormed away as a thankful Gajeel came up to the pleased celestial mage.

"You weren't too shabby during that fight, Bunny." The iron dragon slayer stated.

A feeling of delight shot throughout the girl's body as she shrugged her shoulders smugly. "That means a lot coming from you. And I just realized something."

The nail eatin' male groaned and tiredly asked, "What?"

"The movie is like an hour long, our date is suppose to be 30 minutes, and 15 minutes just passes." Lucy answered bluntly.

"Damn it. You know, I didn't really think about it. I just went with one popped into my mind." Gajeel said, trying to come up with an excuse for being a tiny bit dumb for not thinking his date entirely.

Suddenly, a begging expression came over the key holder's face as she puckered out her lips, intertwined her fingers together, brought them up to her chest, as she began to widen her eyes even more.

"The Fault in Our Stars is just ending, you know? It would be really awesome and nice of you to watch it with me. Not to mention romantic." Lucy squealed as she brought herself up to Gajeel's hardened side.

Doubt was overcoming the dragon slayer's facial features and Lucy noticed. That's when she started to beg EVEN MORE. "Please, please, please, please! It's a really good movie, I swear!"

"How would you know? You've never watched it." Gajeel retorted.

"I've heard a lot of people say it's really good. Please!" The blonde entreated.

Finally, the iron eater gave in and said, "Fine. Good news is that that boob-less girl's gone, so we can just sneak in, but you're buying me a bag of sour patch for watching a stupid chick flick with you."

The girl beamed happily as she nodded her head excitedly and went to the concession stand to buy a pack of the sweet and sour gummies.

Once she returned they both headed off to their movie and found seats in the front row.

When the 2 sat down, Lucy snuggled up to Gajeel's side to get a feel in the moment and he didn't complain at all, but before anything could happen, the movie began to play a song and the credits began to roll.

Lucy jumped up out of seat and started to ramble. "You've got to be freaking kidding me! I did not beg for the last 5 minutes to see the names of the stupid cast! I came here to watch a movie!"

"Calm down, would ya? Your making a scene. Next time you can watch it. And it can be from the very beginning." After hearing the dragon slayer's words, the blonde calmed down and sat back into her seat.

"We still have 10 minutes left. What do you want to do?" The female asked with a hint of sadness shaking in her voice.

It didn't take long for him to reply as he suggested, "Ice skating?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and looked down to hide her embarrassment. "I'd love to, but I don't... know how to ice skate."

A sneer is heard from above Lucy's head and followed after was, "That's gonna be a problem, isn't it?"

Before she knew it, she's being dragged through the crown of people and into the freezing building next door.

" 'Isabelle's Icy Icicle Ice Rink.' Sounds... interesting, but seriously, I don't know h-." The celestial mage is cut off when a pair of sharp ice skates were shoved into her face.

"Just put 'em on." Gajeel had already slipped his giant shoes on as he hovered above the blonde, waiting for her to be done.

When she stood back up, she's violently yanked by a rough hand and onto the ice.

As Lucy tried her best not to slip and slide everywhere, it was a horrible fail. She ended up taking a step as her foot slid behind her and she toppled over a very angered iron dragon slayer.

"This is just pathetic. Get the hell off of me." The iron eater said as he shoved the light weight girl off of his throbbing body.

"Sorry, I told you that I didn't know how to skate, so you can't really blame me here since you were the one who dragged me here in the first place." Lucy yelled furiously, but quiet enough to not grab a lot of attention.

Out of nowhere, Gajeel had wrapped his masculine hands securely around Lucy's shoulders and stayed in place.

"To start off, you have to push yourself. What I do is I stick the top of the blade into the ice and push myself to get started. Do that." As the mage did as the dragon slayer said, she attempted to do the action until she almost slipped once again.

"Balance on the blade." The iron eatin' male instructed.

She did as told and tried her best as she also tried to push herself to get a start.

After a couple tries she's able to push herself without support and without completely falling over.

"All right. Now I actually don't know how to explain this part, but just observe the others." Gajeel stated.

The blonde is aggravated as she growls, "So basically I'm on my own from here on out."

Couple minutes past, and it turns out that Lucy is actually a fast learner. So far, she's able to do all the basics. It's not like she's gonna be a star athlete, but she could be.

"Good job, Bunny. I've seen better, but you're alright."

"Thanks for teaching me. You know, even though I didn't get to see the movie I wanted. This date wasn't so bad. I really liked it. Especially when I got to talk with that green-haired girl." Snickered Lady Lucy.

"That arguement between you and that ugly-ass girl was satisfying. I was actually wanting more of a cat fight with you 2 ripping each other's clothes off, but that'll do."

"Whatever. We should get going." Declared the celestial mage.

"Yep. More weird crap to be questioned. Let's go."

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it was long. **

**This wasn't spelled-checked and stuff so sorry for any errors.**

**Like usual, if you have any questions PM SweetMama909 or grayXlucyFE.**


	5. Chapter 3: Part 2

**Part 2 of Chapter 3! Don't forget to go grayXlucyFE's profile to read it on there too! **

**As always, if you have any questions either review or PM them to SweetMama909 or grayXlucyFE.**

**Also, question 11 came from Demonsoulprincess. Thanks for giving us a awesome question.**

**And I know that I skipped a few people when I answered some questions, and I'm really sorry, I had to hurry and finish for personal reasons.**

**On with the story.**

Mira: Question time!

**Question 11: What would you do if I came home crying?**

Natsu: What?! Who made you cry, Luce?! I'll beat the crap out of 'em!

Gray: I'd probably hunt down the asshole that made you cry, then maybe make you some tea and comfort you.

Laxus: I'll relax you in ways you'd never thought possible.

Gray: She's crying. It wouldn't be the time to perverted and want to fuck her.

Bickslow: Says the one who's constantly stripping.

Gray: Shut up.

Loke: I'd kill the jerk and once he's dead I'll constantly poke him with a stick to bother him even while he's in the afterlife, that will teach him to never mess with my key holder.

Laxus: How would poking his physical body bother his spirit?

Loke: He would think that his body is being mistreated.

Bickslow: I'd tell my babies to scare him to death with a horror puppet show. Bawhahaha!

Babies: Horror show. Horror show.

Freed: A person who's made an ally or guildmate of mine cry is automatically an enemy to me. That is if that made you cry on purpose and they didn't wish to apologize.

Sting: Back then I would've probably laughed, but now I think I'd make that scumball pay.

Rogue: I deeply do care for my guildmates and friends, meaning you. So the guy would be suffering.

Gajeel: Hot shot better watch his back.

Natsu: I'm surprised you didn't say something perverted like Laxus.

Gajeel: If you say something like that again, you'd better watch you back too, bub.

**With the Girls**

Lucy: That was so sweet. They all said they would make the guy pay. The only thing that sorta ticked me off was that Gray was the only one who said he'd comfort me. No one else said that.

Cana: Guess we know who's gonna have a better chance of getting it on with you, huh?

Everyone Besides Cana: Cana!

Cana: I'm simply stating a fact.

Lisanna: That was still very sweet, though. Laxus was the only one that wasn't really straight forward. He still said that he'd try to relax you.

Lucy: In ways I'd never thought possible! That's not exactly comforting and we all know what that means.

Erza: Yes, we do know what it means, but you know that I would beat the fool to a pulp too, right Lucy?

Lucy: Of course I know that.

**Question 12: If I caught you lying, what would be you excuse?**

Natsu: Lucy, you're my partner and partners don't lie to each other. If I did then I would be a disgrace and I couldn't live with myself.

Gray: I wouldn't lie either, but if for some reason I did it would probably be for a good reason. Like a secret party or for your safety, something like that. But my excuses could vary depending on what I could come up with right off the bat.

Laxus: I'm not gonna say that I would never lie to you. I probably will and for my excuses I'm gonna have to with what the ice berg over here said. It'll vary.

Loke: You're the holder of my key and I'm your trusted spirit. It would be wrong if I lied to you, and I couldn't lie to you.

Bickslow: I'm gonna lie. Just gonna be straight forward. And when I do lie, I'll most likely have my babies give you a little something to make you forgive me.

Freed: Lying to my guildmates is a sin. I'd never do it it except if it was absolutely necessary.

Sting: What the ice wizard said.

Rogue: I guess if I had to I would.

Gajeel: What Blondie said. Laxus not Sting, just so you know.

**With the Girls**

Lucy: I really like what Natsu, Gray, Loke, Freed, Sting, and Rogue said. I like knowing that either they wouldn't lie to me and if they did it was for my own sake.

Erza: I like what they said too.

Mira: Gajeel and Laxus aren't bad. If they lied to you it would probably be playfully. Not something too important or serious.

Lisanna: We know. Bickslow isn't bad either.

**Question 13: What's the craziest thing you'd do for me?**

Natsu: Anything. I'd do anything for you.

Gray: We go through crazy stuff all the time. There's always gonna be a crazy thing that overlaps the other, so I can't be certain, but I think I'm really close to maybe risking my life.

Laxus: Look, Blondie. Crazy shit happens everyday. I so won't risk my life for you, but since you're a guildmate I'll protect you from whatever.

Natsu: That's surprising coming from you.

Loke: I'd do anything for you too, Lucy. Even risk my life. You're the best person I have ever been in contract with.

Bickslow: How am I suppose to know? I'll guard you I'll give you that, but sometimes I might want something in return.

Freed: Maybe take a hit. I'll block you from an incoming.

Gajeel: Since you took a beating from me, I'll take a beating for you. But I'll easily be able to make the tables turn.

**With the Girls**

Lucy: I feel really happy. They said they'd risk my life for me. Of course I wouldn't want them to die, but it feels nice to hear that they think that.

Wendy: You're lucky. You have people that would take a beating for you and stuff.

Erza: I would do that for you, Wendy. And I bet that others would too.

Cana: I'm still waiting for you to be fucked. It's been been to damn long.

Lucy: I'm not gonna fall into pure pressure, Cana. And I want to do it with someone who's true to my heart. And I'm not gonna do a one night stand.

Lisanna: I think that it's really good you wanna do it with someone you really love.

Lucy: Thanks, Lisanna.

Carla: Would you guys quit talking about you-know-what it front of Wendy. She's only a child.

**Question 14: How would you comfort me during a scary movie?**

Natsu: I wouldn't go to a scary movie if you didn't want to. But if we did go to a scary movie then I think that I would give you a giant teddy bear, so that you can hug it and hide your face.

Gray: I'd let you cover your face by snuggling in my shoulder. *Blushes slightly*

Natsu: Look ice brain over here's blushing. Hahaha!

Gray: What?! You wanna fight.

Natsu: *Notices Erza's glaring and whispers* Gray. Erza's looking.

Gray: *Notices too and hooks arms with Natsu while shouting* Hi best friend.

Laxus: Wimps. Anyway, I'd pick you up and sit you in my lap, but you'd probably won't be scared cause you'll be doing something else. *Winks*

Loke: I'd slip my arm around your shoulders, pull you close, and lean my head on yours as you pull your knees up and snuggle with me. *Long string of drool*

Natsu: Like she'd do that.

Freed: I'm not saying I'd do anything, but if you'd want to I guess I'd let you hug my arm.

Gajeel: i'd do what Laxus would, but french style. GiHi.

**With the Girls**

Juvia: Love rival. How could Gray-sama say such a thing?

Lucy: For some reason I feel my perverted side come on.

Levy: What do you mean, Lu?

Cana: She means that she's starting to feel horny.

Wendy: *Blushes*

Carla: Cana!

Cana: What?

Lucy: I am not feeling horny. I just feel like my body's getting a strong response when I hear something that's slightly perverted.

Cana: Yeah, whatever. I know what you're feeling. You can't keep it a secret from me. *Smirks*

**Question 15: Do you think you could raise children by yourself?**

Natsu: Yeah! I raised Happy since he was an egg. Should be a piece of cake. Also, it should be really fun. Having a little me around.

Gray: One of you is enough. As for children, I probably would be able to. But I don't think I would have a child if I knew that the mother would leave.

Natsu: Of course the mother would leave you, droopy eyes.

Gray: *Growls*

Laxus: Hell no. Having children around is a pain in the ass, but if I had to I would.

Loke: If the mother was you. I'd love to raise Lucys. I probably would be able to, by the way.

Bickslow: Don't know, but when you think about it I already have my babies, so I could probably handle it.

Sting: God. Children? I don't know. Probably not.

Rogue: If that's what I am destined to do, then I believe I could. It might as well be the same as taking care of Frosh.

Laxus: Does Frosh, in his younger years, constantly cry, wet himself, need to be changed, burped, wiped, etc?

Rogue: Children can be a beautiful thing.

Gajeel: No. That's all I have to say.

**With the Girls**

Erza: None of them know what children are like. Gray, Laxus, Sting, and Gajeel are the only ones who have some brains. At least they know that they shouldn't have kids.

Lucy: Well I think that it's kinda of sweet how the others want kids.

Juvia: Juvia and Gray-sama having children. It's moving so fast. I don't think I'm ready for that. In order to have children we'd have to- *Blushes Madly*

Cana: Calm down, Juvia.

Mira: Well time to tell who's gonna go on the date with Lucy.

Natsu: Who is it?

Bickslow: Yeah, who?

Babies: Who? Who?

Mira: Calm down everybody. The next 2 guys to go on the 30 minute date with Lucy wil be... Gray and Loke.

Juvia: What? Love rival shall vanish off the face of this Earth for going out with my Gray-sama.

Lucy: Sorry, Juvia, but please don't hurt me! Whimpering.

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Thx for reading. **

**Until next time. **


End file.
